elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amulet of Kings
Doesn't make sense. The whole plot surrounding the Amulet is swiss cheese, from a plot consistency perspective. 1. Alessia wasn't a Septim. She was the one who made the covenant with Akatosh. 2. The Remans weren't Septims. They possessed the Amulet for most of its existence, and apparently it worked just fine. 3. Tiber Septim found the amulet in Reman III's tomb at Sancre Tor. So what? 4a. No mention is made of the Dragonfires prior to the Oblivion quest arc, in any literature, ever. 4b. The Dragonfires would have failed during the Akaviri Interregnum as well, and no mention is made of that. 5. Martin is also not a Septim, as in fact most of the Septim rulers were descended from Tiber Septim's brother, Agnorith. Tiber Septim's bloodline died with Pelagius I, his immediate heir, who died childless. Every ruler from Kintyra merely took the name of Septim, to legitimize their claim to Tiber Septim's legacy. They are not his descendants, and therefore do not possess "the blood of Tiber Septim". Martin is, in fact, doubly not a Septim, as Uriel IV isn't even related to Kintyra, much less Tiber Septim: It will be recalled that Uriel IV was not a Septim by birth. His mother, though she reigned as Empress for many years, was a Dark Elf married to a true Septim Emperor, Pelagius III. Uriel's father was actually Katariah I's consort after Pelagius' death, a Breton nobleman named Gallivere Lariat. -- A Brief History of the Empire by Stronach k'Thojj III Given these facts, why can't the Player Character wear the Amulet? From a lore perspective, Oblivion's core story is Doubleplus Epic Fail. --70.131.55.20 18:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I think I can answer a one... 1. Alessia was a dragonborn (technically) Some of these have since been answered during the events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. For example, Reman Cyrodiil was a Dragonborn, as was his descendants. (It throws into question some of the lore surround the Battle of Pale Pass, though). However, the Interregnum issue has never been resolved. Perhaps they did not have agents around then. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 11:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) in response to the first guys reasons : 1- yes , alessia wasnt a septim , she must have been a Dragonborn , since that is the requirement for wearing and using the amulet of kings 2- Reman was also a dragonborn , and during the battle with the akaviri at pale pass , the akaviri soldiers joined him as guardians because of this , that is why it worked just fine 3- The reman emperors were all decsended from the dragonborn reman , thus they could also wear the amulet , talos is also dragonbron , making him capable of wearing it 4a- thats because it was introduced into the lore in oblivion , the nerevarine prophecy wasnt mentioned in arena or daggerfall , because it was introduced in morrowind 4b- i havent really found many books on this subject , i believe many things happened during the interregnum , so this is the only reason i cant argue with. EDIT: the elder scrolls online seems to show that all sorts of stuff happened in this time period, one of these things was an attempt to sort of ....pull tamriel into coldharbour, launched by Molag Bal 5- Septim is nothing but a name , it has no importance in the matter of wearing the amulet of kings , Tiber Septim is simply a name given by imperials to Talos/Hjalti , who is Atmoran/Breton , and is a '''Dragonborn , '''and thus is able to wear the amulet of kings , Uriel septim is a dragonborn ruler , as is his son , Martin septim I expect that , were the dragonborn player charactar in skyrim to come across the amulet of kings somehow , he would have been able to wear it and use it , but the amulet was destroyed by martin septim and merged with his spirit to create the avatar of akatosh , who turned to stone in the temple of the one , and created a permanent defence against the power of the daedric princes .... Would it be possible for Alessia, Reman, and Talos to all be related. I believe the Remanada mentions Reman being born from the Golden Hill do due a Nordic King and Alessia having sex and the origins of Talos are unknown, some believe that he came from Atmora and others believe he came from Alcaire which pretty much says that that Tiber's origins are unknown. TheDwemerSpy (talk) 01:32, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Um... he was Tiber Septim "before" he was Talos. Tiber Septim was his birth/mortal name. When he ascended to Godhood he was given the name Talos. Moogleknight24 (talk) 03:18, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Moogleknight24